The Unspoken Words
by Moonlit Night's Singer
Summary: Sequel to the rather short story The Untold Tale. This part begins Draco and Tori's life together as husband and wife. As if starting over wasn't hard enough for Tori, throw in Voldemort and some rather...odd happenings...and things don't get easier.
1. Part 1

**MNS: **Sorry about the long wait, you guys! I still haven't typed much, so I've been a bit hesitant to post this up here for fear of catching up with the chapters I already have typed then making you guys wait months for another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters nor the books' plots. I do own Tori and USW's plot, though. That's a start.

* * *

**Part 1**

I woke up in a sweat, gasping. I'd had another nightmare. They'd been becoming more and more frequent in the past month – almost every night. I'd fall asleep and everything would be peaceful for a few minutes. Then my scar would hurt and all of a sudden I would be in my parents' house. I'd see everything that happened from different points of view. This time it was from my point of view.

I hear my dad tell my mom to run and get out just before he screams and is no more. My mother runs into our bedroom and tries to get away. Before she can do anything, the door flies open and Voldemort stands in the doorway. My mother pleads with him to let us live, but he just laughs in her face...then kills her. He looks at us and is about to kill us. But instead (at least, in some dreams) he points the wand at the sky and the Dark Mark appears over our house. Suddenly I'm looking at the house from down the street. Dozens of deatheaters appear out of no where and half walk, half glide towards my house. I hear Voldemort saying 'Come to me, my servants. Come.' then I wake up.

Draco sat up next to me and pulled me to him. We'd been married for a month or so and he knew I was having nightmares about my parents, but I, afraid he would worry, didn't tell him everything. I got up and went to the dresser. Pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, I sat down and began writing as fast as I could while keeping the words legible. Finishing, I sealed the letter, gave it to Serena, and watched as she flew off to find him.

My reply came the next day after lunch:

_It's been happening to me, too. I didn't want to ask in case it wasn't happening to you. What should we do?_

I quickly went up to my room and wrote my reply:

_Meet me here tomorrow night. Try to come alone, but if I know them, they'll want to come. Try not to tell them unless necessary. I haven't completely to Draco yet, either. Around 10 p.m., then. _

I sealed the letter and my owl flew off again "What was that about?" Draco asked as I came down the stairs.

"Oh, nothing much," I lied. I didn't want to worry him. He looked like he was about to argue, but thought better of it and stayed silent.

That night, Draco gave me a potion to help me sleep dream-free. I took it and drifted off.

---------------

"No!" I sat up, sweat covering my forehead.

"What's wrong?" he asked, completely worried. The potion hadn't worked. My nightmares still invaded my mind. As my breathing slowed, I turned to him.

"Nothing. Just another nightmare is all."

"Nothing? That potion was supposed to keep you from dreaming."

I shrugged, went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I dried off and went back to bed. Picking up Mr. Teddy (a bear I had gotten from Dumbledore that he said was one my parents had given me), I held him tight and laid with my back facing Draco. Sleep did not claim me for a few more hours.

I awoke to the sun streaming in through the window. I rolled over and sat up. As I made my way to the closet, I noticed a letter on my desk. I picked it up and read it.

_Ok. I'll try to come alone, but I don't know if I'll make it out without them knowing. Last night I took a potion to sleep, but the nightmares still came. _

I grabbed a pen and wrote:

_Ditto. Draco is really worried, especially since I keep insisting that it's nothing. You know what this means, then. What we suspected was right. It is crucial that we meet tonight. You need not reply to this._

"This should be the last letter, girl," I told Serena. "You're doing a great job." I gave her the letter and she flew off. I got dressed and went downstairs to find breakfast on the table. "Hungry or something?" I asked.

"Kind of. And guess what?"

"What? You got a job?"

"No! I made it all by myself."

"Gasp! No way! Look who's all grown up, now!" He glared at me for a second before we both sat down and ate.

The afternoon came and went. My stomach was in knots. I kept taking deep breaths and Draco kept giving me confused looks. Around 9:45, I was having trouble keeping still.

"Alright, what's going on? I've not asked all day. Now spill."

"Nothing," I quickly said.

"Something's going on if you said 'nothing' that fast. You can't keep hiding things from me, Tori."

"I'm not." He gave me an 'I-don't-believe-you' look. I didn't say anything. Instead, I looked at the clock. 9:53. "And you keep looking at the clock. Something's up." "Nothing's up." 9:56.

The clock chimed ten times. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside, why?"

"I'm worried about you, Tor," he said as he followed me.

"No! Stay here!" He looked taken aback. I shouldn't have said it that way. Now there's no way he's going to leave. I opened the door and walked down the driveway.

"Lumos," I heard someone say.

I saw a wand light up a few yards away and made my way towards them, Draco by my side. "I see someone was curious," Harry said.

"I could say the same thing for you. In fact, I will. I see certain someones were curious."

"What's going on, guys?" Ron asked. "Why are we here at ten o'clock at night?"

"Yes, Tori. Why?" Draco asked.

Harry and I looked at each other. "No reason. Just missed you guys," I lied. "So Harry," I said, pulling him a bit away from the group as we began walking away from the house, "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what? Guys, what's going on?" Hermione questioned.

"We're going somewhere, if you must know."

"Going somewhere? Where would you go in the middle of the night and why?"

"First of all, Ron, it's not the middle of the night. Secondly, if you guys don't want to come I completely understand."

"We're going...hunting," Harry started.

"Hunting?"

"Well...fine. It's because of our dreams."

"Nightmares, really," I corrected.

"What do nightmares have to do with hunting?" I sighed.

"Geez. They weren't ordinary nightmares. We think..." I looked at Harry. He nodded as if to say 'might-as-well'. "We think Voldemort was making us have them. That's why the potions didn't work. He broke through them. Now we're going to hunt him down. OH! And find all the horcruxes." They all stared at us like we were mad.

"You guys can't be serious. Remember what happened last time we went out in the middle of the night because of dreams?"

"Yes, Hermione, we do. But we have to do this. If you don't want to come, then stay. We'd actually prefer you did."

"No way! We're coming. There's no way we'd let you guys go alone."

"Somehow I knew they'd say that," I said to Harry, who nodded.

"Alright, come on."

"Wait," Draco said, "How do we know where he is?"

"The dreams." We apparated to...

"Your parents' house. That's what you've been dreaming about."

We nodded and led the way. "If anything happens, you guys get out of there right away," we warned. I was nervous now, but not as much. I was actually a bit...excited. I don't know if that's a good word to use, but whatever.

We entered the house. Everything was dark and quiet. Not usually a good sign. I led the way upstairs, Harry close behind me and the others behind him. There was a small glow coming from a room in the back. Our old room. We walked over to the door and pushed it open slightly. Inside was a fire going and a huge chair, empty.

Suddenly, we were grabbed from behind and forced into the room! We stood there, deatheaters holding us captive, as the one and only Voldemort walked across the room and sat down in the huge chair.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you brought some friends with you again," he hissed. We glared at him. "Hostile, are we? We'll have to do something about that." He snapped his fingers and Ron cried out in pain. The deatheater holding him had crucio-ed him. "You have something I want, Tori."

My eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know. That necklace in your pocket. It's mine and I want it back. So, if you'd be so kind as to hand it over."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told him angrily.

He snapped his fingers and Hermione collapsed on the floor, screaming in pain.

"Stop it!" He snapped his fingers and she stopped screaming, though her body was twitching a lot on the floor.

"Now, if you'd be so kind." He held out his hand.

"They go home in no worse condition than they're in now and your guys don't follow them or anything," I bargained.

"Four lives for a necklace doesn't seem quite fair does it?"

"If you allow them to go home the way they are now and you leave them alone, I'll give you the necklace _and_--"

* * *

**MNS:** There you have it. The first chapter of _The Unspoken Words. _Enjoy! 


	2. Part 2

**MNS:** Just so you all know, there will be many more Point of Views in this sequel than there were in The Untold Tale for the simple fact that I like different Point of Views every now and again.

And just so we remember,_ italics_ are people's thoughts and**_ bolded italics_** are their thoughts answering them. (Unless just one word is bolded, then that word is emphasized).

* * *

**Part 2**

"And what?"

I looked at my companions, then back to the evil one.

"--and...I'll work for you."

"NO! Tori, don't!" Harry screamed.

"Deal," he agreed as he stuck out his hand.

I lifted my hand – "Tori, don't do it! We don't care about what happens to us!" Hermione yelled – and shook his, a sharp pain entering my body. Letting out a small, evil laugh, he nodded towards his deatheaters and they released my friends. Instantly, the four of them pulled out their wands, only to be encircled by more than twice as many deatheaters, all pointing their wands at the four of them.

"Don't fight, guys. Leave." I turned to us and flashed a huge smile. Reluctantly, they put their wands away and left the room. The deatheaters did the same, save the one who held me, upon _his_ orders.

"Bow to your master, you filthy girl," the masked man bellowed. I refused and threw him a glare. This angered him. "I said bow!"

* * *

**Hermione's Point of View**

_I can't believe we're chasing after some dream again. I'm really scared. I don't want a repeat of last time. _

We apparated to their old house. No lights were on and the streets were empty. I had a horrible feeling about this and wanted to turn back, but I couldn't leave them. We entered the house, Tori leading the way. Harry was right behind her and I behind him. When we entered the room with the fireplace, we were grabbed from behind. Apparently, this was a trap. Just like last time.

"...That necklace inside your pocket. It's mine and I want it back. So, if you'd be so kind as to hand it over."

_Necklace, what necklace?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," she yelled.

Suddenly, excruciating pain surged through my body as I fell to the ground. I'd never felt such pain in my life, and I hoped to never feel it again. It's hard to describe. It felt like...millions of needles and dozens of knifes being stabbed into your body, only on the inside as well. Almost as soon as he began, the deatheater stopped, but pain still flowed through my body.

The next thing I heard was Tori bargaining with the Dark Lord for our release. What about her, though? My answer came soon after that.

"--and...I'll work for you." Did we hear right? She couldn't work for him! She just couldn't. But, alas, she shook his hand and the deal was made.

As soon as the deatheaters released us, we grabbed our wands, but we were surrounded by twice as many deatheaters. "Don't fight, guys. Leave."

She turned to us and flashed a huge smile. Her eyes were filled with determination, sadness, and ...a bit of...what!? Shocked, I was. Was I the only one who saw that in her eyes? Bewildered, I put my wand down and we left the room. The deatheaters did the same on his command.

"Bow to your new master, you filthy girl," we heard a deatheater say. I could tell she refused. "I said bow!"

* * *

**Ron's Point of View **

He crucio-ed Hermione. It killed me to see her in so much pain. I would have gladly taken her place.

"Stop it!" Tori yelled. The deatheater stopped, but she still lay there in pain.

What was Tori doing now!?! Bargaining!?! You don't bargain with an evil villain. Nothing good comes of it.

"...work for you."

No way! She did NOT just say that. There is no way I'm letting one of my best friends sacrifice herself. I grabbed my wand, as did the others, but we were outnumbered.

"Leave." She turned to us and flashed a huge smile. But what was in her eyes? Defeated, we turned and walked out of the room. See? Nothing good comes of it.

* * *

**Harry's Point of View**

My sister? Shaking hand with the most evil being ever to walk the face of the earth? I shuddered; I could feel a bit of the pain she felt at touching his accursed skin.

We grabbed our wands, ready to attack, but were outmatched.

"Leave," she ordered, then did something odd. She turned and gave a big smile. She would do anything for the ones she loves. This fell under 'anything'. Before we turned and left, I caught a glimpse of something in her eye. Something I didn't like.

* * *

**Draco's Point of View **

That smile she threw us was heartbreaking. On the outside, she appeared glad. Glad to save us – which she was. But her eyes held something in them, something I'd never seen before.

We left the room and heard all but one deatheater leave. We left the room, but went no further. We were watching through the door.

"I said bow!" We saw the deatheater that was holding her arms behind her back kick her stomach, sending her to the ground in pain. After a few seconds, he released her. One hand flew to her stomach as the other steadied herself on the floor.

"Nice tactic," she 'complimented'– almost evilly.

"Tori, Tori, Tori. Defiant as ever. We can't have that in a servant girl," the Dark Lord said. Of all the people in the world, I would have never thought that _she_ would be the one on the side of evil, no matter what the cause. I always thought it would be I. And, oh! How I wish it was.

"We?" She was no longer in pain, though still on her knees.

"You will not only serve me, but my other deatheaters as well." Suddenly, he flicked his wand and the door flew open wide. "Well, well, well. What do we have here, hmm?"

Her head spun around and she looked at us with wide eyes. "I told you to leave!"

"I'll give them just one more chance to leave this place," the Dark Lord hissed.

"Go! Run!"

"We can't l--" Harry began, but upon seeing her smile, a tad weaker than before, he stopped.

"I'll be fine. I promise. You guys won't get another chance."

He nodded and we left. _I can't believe it! His own sister! And he left her! He could kill Tori! And the last memory I'd have of her would be of her on her knees at his feet, smiling weakly at us._

We apparated to my house immediately. "Poor Tori," the mudblood said before she began crying. The weasel-boy pulled her to him and tried to comfort her.

"We have to get her back!" Harry yelled and slammed his fist onto the table.

"We will, mate. You need to relax, both of you," weasel-boy replied, talking to me as well.

"She could be being tortured at this very moment, and you tell us to relax!" I yelled accusingly.

At this, the girl burst into tears. He threw me a look that could kill. I sighed and called on one of our elves. "Yes sir?"

"Show these two to a spare room where she can rest." He bowed and walked over to them. The two left and the atmosphere seemed to become tenser. A few minutes later, the weasel-boy returned. _Mental Note: Stop calling her friends names. _

"We have to hurry!"

"Look, mate, I know you want to get her back tonight, and so do we, but you can't. We're outnumbered, outmatched, tired, and have the disadvantage. Besides, Tori didn't risk her life just for us to go back there, fight recklessly, and get ourselves killed! She'll be fine –she's tough — but we need a plan."

Harry began to pace back and forth in the room. "Look. You guys can stay here tonight. We'll come up with something," I reluctantly said. I hated to admit it, but the weasel — Ron...was right. We'd need a plan.


	3. Part 3

**MNS: **Sorry it's been a while, those of you who read this story. I've been busy with other things and haven't had time to write the later chapters (i.e. 20, 21, etc.) so I've almost forgotten about every one of my stories.

* * *

**Part 3**

I stumbled out of yet another cave, clutching the precious item in my hand. "Good work, my dear," hissed the cold, dark voice of Lord Voldemort. Almost unconsciously, I handed him the item, this time a watch. As much as I hated to admit it, I was growing used to this crowd. I'd been with them for almost two whole days, yet it felt like an eternity. But the longer I stayed here, the more I came to find that I felt almost like I...No. I shan't say it. But, it's true, isn't it? If I admitted it, though, wouldn't it be like betrayal? They _are_ my friends, after all. Then again, if they were, wouldn't they have tried to rescue me by now?

I groaned and clutched my head. Everything was spinning again, which usually isn't good, but in this case...Okay, so it wasn't good, but I was used to it. These thoughts gave me a headache. Combined with my already exhausted person, it just made things worse. I began to fall over, but was caught by one of the deatheaters. "Thanks, mate." He nodded and we went on our way.

See what I mean? I'm so used to these people and this way of life, after only two days, that I'm making friends. What's even more shocking than that is that they actually talk to me like I was one of them, not their servant girl. Well...most of them. There was still_ those_ two that needed taking care of. Well, well. Speak of the devils...er...devil.

"Malfoy," I spat.

"You insolent little brat! How dare you address me as such!" screamed none other than Lucius Malfoy. His hand flew into the air suddenly and hit me with such force that I fell to the ground a few feet off to his right. "That'll teach you."

"Malfoy!" a voice suddenly hissed.

Looking shocked for a second, he quickly turned around and bowed. "My Lord."

"You are no longer allowed to lay a hand on this girl," the Dark Lord continued.

"My Lord?" Malfoy said, a hint of confusion in his voice.

"She is no longer our servant girl," he replied, turning to the mass of deatheaters that had stopped to listen.

I stood there, to shocked and confused to speak. _Me...no longer a servant girl?! What have I done wrong to deserve a punishment worse than servant girl?! __**Is**__ there a punishment worse than servant girl?! _

His voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "She is, as of now, in equal ranking with you all. You will treat her as you treat the others, or you will answer to me." Having finished his extremely brief speech, the deatheaters bowed and retreated. Malfoy stood there with a look of horror on his face. I'm sure I did as well.

_E-e-equal!? What...have I done?! _

As if to answer my thought, the Dark Lord appeared at my side. "You have done well," he told me. "Better than expected. You have done everything that was asked of you without a word of complaint. Continue to do well and...who knows." With that, he left just as he arrived – silently.

A few of the deatheaters came up to me and said how glad they were that I was finally ranked with them. One of them, Robinson, whom I'd become particularly chummy with, put his arm around my shoulders and congratulated me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, smiling slightly, as we walked up the hill together, talking all the while. Some of these people really aren't as bad as they seem. But that's just my opinion. Like I said, I've gotten used to these guys. Maybe a little_ too_ much.

* * *

**Draco's Pov**

The past few days had been stressful. Potter and I did almost nothing but yell at each other (nothing new there) or anyone who happened to speak up. Weasley kept yelling at _us_, and the girl kept pleading for everyone to stop yelling and often times began to cry, causing the red-headed boy to run over and comfort her.

Eventually, and having no real plan in mind, we decided to try and get Tori back. There was a slight problem, or should I say, few problems. _One:_ We had no clue as to where she was. _Two:_ We had no idea what to expect when we did find them. _Three:_ What would we do when we got there? Problems such as these I left up to the others. My only concern was getting Tori back and getting her back safely and as quickly as possible.

So we found ourselves back at Potter's old house. We searched the entire building, only to come up with...nothing.

"What do we do now?" the frizzy-haired one asked.

Potter sighed and ran his hands through his hair. The stress was obviously getting to him. "Malfoy," he said, turning to me.

"What, Potter?"

Ignoring my harsh tone as I had ignored his, he continued. "Your dad is with them. Where do they go a lot? Surely you know. He must have told you something." I leaned against the wall and looked at the ceiling, trying to recall anything my father might have said. It was pretty hard, too, considering I tried to forget all those times.

After a bit of thought, one time came to mind. "The graveyard," I stated simply. Potter shuddered slightly at the thought of returning to this place, but nodded his head none the less. So off we went, arriving at the graveyard in a matter of seconds. "Everyone stay together," he warned. His friends nodded and the four of us began searching through the mist and fog, behind every tree and gravestone we came upon. Nothing.

"Let's quit for tonight," Granger suggested. Glumly, we all nodded in agreement and apparated back to my place.

The next day an owl came for Granger with the _Daily Prophet_ clutched in its talons. Taking the paper and paying the owl, she began to skim through it.

_Don't really know why she bothers. Nothing's ever in there._

Not even a second later, she let out a gasp. "Harry, Ron. Look at this." The two boys leaned over either of her shoulders and stared at the paper.

"No way!"

"Let me see," I ordered them. They gave the paper to me and began talking amongst themselves. When I looked at the paper, the title of the article practically screamed 'Look Here!' So I did.

_**MUGGLE TOWN OF LAYLAND DESTROYED!**_

_The first town to be destroyed in months! The small muggle town, Layland, is set far out in the country. From atop the hill overlooking the city, one could find cars, homes, small shops–typical of country muggles. Now, when standing atop the very same hill, one finds burnt houses, schools, and shops. The dead lay in the streets, in their cars, homes, even at schools. From newborn children to the elderly, all were killed as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers overtook the city. It is unknown as to why they selected a small, unknown muggle town as their first target in months. ... (Continued on Page 4)._

I didn't need it to continue. I slammed the paper down on the table as I stood up quickly. "We're leaving! Now!" I practically yelled as I grabbed my wand. Silently, they got up and followed, knowing fully the location I had in mind.We apparated and soon appeared at the bottom of the very hill in the article. It was a rather large hill, too. It wasn't very steep, causing it to go on for what seemed to be miles.

Not far off and to the left was what appeared to be another hill. But it wasn't the hill that interested me. It was the dozen or so men in black that surrounded the hill that interested me. They all seemed to be waiting for the hill to do something. Without thinking, I began to climb the large hill, heading towards the group of deatheaters. The three goody-two-shoes followed behind. No one said anything about staying at the foot of the hill and not facing these terrible men. They knew that we had no plan. They knew we'd have to walk straight up to them. That's why they followed silently.


End file.
